<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝙰𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚣 𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚏𝚏 𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚝𝚜 by Roseuwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736520">𝙰𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚣 𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚏𝚏 𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚝𝚜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseuwu/pseuds/Roseuwu'>Roseuwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Slow To Update, Song Mingi-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just wanna write fluff, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseuwu/pseuds/Roseuwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time ever......<br/>-writing a story on Ao3<br/>-writing Ateez ff<br/>-writing Fanfiction in general<br/>This is just here to find out how things work, but I wanted to write some fluff because it’s once again #MissingMingiHours for me.<br/>I’m a baby atiny (it’s been maybe about 3 weeks yay)<br/>If you know how everything works/ any tips or tricks, feel free to comment it, help is always appreciated (in any way or form, so criticism or just an opinion on my story, maybe even something seemingly random that popped into your head about this story, or any ideas on new stories, it’s always welcomed) please don’t be rude or mean in the comments and enjoy this lil’ oneshot&lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A “day off”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just Mingi needing attention, affection &amp; love (like me)<br/>Kinda proof-read ig, rip.<br/>I have no ideas (as you can tell), use the comment section as a “request”-section BUT read the notes under the chapter first please</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“.....this is a pretty cute love story, but the book itself isn’t exactly my type..” Mingi sighed, put the book down and got up. Today should’ve been fun for him. Today he should’ve woken up, gotten ready and enjoy his day with his friends because it didn’t happen often that they had a “day off”. Him and the other boys of Ateez had been working extra hard for the past couple of weeks, they had little to no dance or singing practice and could relax a little. And that was exactly how his day has been so far, relaxing, but something was just missing....<br/>
He was missing his members.<br/>
Everyone has been looking forward for today, a Friday, since the start of the week where they all got to know their schedule. All of Ateez assumingely made their own plans already, while Mingi just wanted to focus on the rest of the week until their “day off” has come, he thought he would find something nice to spend his day with. What he didn’t think of was that today was also one of the days where he realized he needed some love and affection.
Don’t get him wrong, he’s loved and treated so well by his members and he knows that, but he can’t cling onto one of them for a whole day and then be showered with compliments while returning the same amount of sweet words to that significant other. He hasn’t had any real, truly meaningful contact with any of them in quite a while, and even if it’s just a few minutes of cuddling up against each other, they took that time and it was worth so much.<br/>
The problem was, he needed to find someone to do so. </p>
<p>Mingi went out of his room and straight to the living room, to look around for some of the members. There were 7 other possible canidates, one of them had to have time for him, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAH, YOU FOOL. YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONNA GIVE YOU A NICE LIL ONESHOT WITH SOME EXPLANATION??? NO, this is just an introduction, write down in the comments what member you want mingi to cuddle-time with (please anyone but Yunho, I know their friendship is adorable but they’re together 24/7 so I wanna do something different than just YunGi all the time) oh and feel free to give me some good reasoning on why I should choose the member you want to get picked. ( Yes, you can technically call this a competition, good luck ;) )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wooyoung x Mingi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hongjoong: HJ<br/>Seonghwa: SH<br/>Yunho: YH<br/>Yeosang: YS<br/>San: S<br/>Mingi: MG<br/>Wooyoung: WY<br/>Jongho: JH<br/>I might change the names later but for now this standard version is enough-^-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im so sorry I took almost a month T-T ....wait no it’s March IM SO SORRY I TOOK ALMOST 2 MONTHSSSSSS IM SORRY<br/>anyways it’s finished, I still needed to write the cuddle scene itself, it seems kinda short but again, it’s my first time writing this so here you go! I know you’ve been waiting for it and I sincerely apologize. This is truly tooth rotting tho and you get some ateez texting in a GC :D<br/>𝗳𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿𝘆𝘀𝗮𝗻, here you go, again im so sorry, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingi stood there, in Ateez’ living room, wondering what to do. Well, not that actually... wondering who to go to. The room was empty, so he can scratch just asking the next one he sees to cuddle with him from his imaginary bucket list for the day. He then took out his phone, checking their group chat since that’s where most info on their whereabouts was posted. </p><p> <strong>No spamming in this please.</strong>

</p><p><em>me</em>:heyyyyy what are all of you doing rn?</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>SH: why are you asking? I’m with Yeosang</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>YS: yes, we planned to spend the afternoon shopping together but now he’s on his phone.</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>S: Seonghwa-Hyung got caught cheating flcjdjcj</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>HJ: i thought something happened since you started blowing up my notifs again, but I’m in my room painting something so before the paint dries I’ll be off again:)</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>WY: San and i lost Yunho-hyung and Jongho and are trying to find them:,&gt; </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>JH:......We’re at the café San-hyung wanted to go to since the decorations and the aesthetic looked pretty </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>S: oh really? We’ll be right there then!^^</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>YH: Why did you ask, Mingi? </p>
</blockquote><em>me</em>: well..............-//^//-<blockquote>
  <p>SH: well.....? </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>YS: dont be shy, tell us </p>
</blockquote><em>me</em>: ....we havent spent any time together in a while..<blockquote>
  <p>S: is our dear Mingi asking for cuddles?~</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>SH: San, stop teasing him, he‘s clearly in his fluffball phase</p>
</blockquote><em>me</em>:hyung!!!!&gt;:(<blockquote>
  <p>SH: sorry sorry, but really, i promised yeosang we’d spend the day together, maybe later tonight?</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>WY: MINGI I SWEAR why didnt you say that earlier???? Im tired of all this walking anyways, I think I’ll just go home now.</p>
</blockquote>-~♥︎♡︎♥︎~-<p>San looked up from his phone, shocked.<br/>“Wow, you just wanna leave me here???“<br/>“No??! Well- ...yes, but you know the way to the café and I need to take care of my baby!“ “Mingi isnt ’your baby’ because he’s older than you!....“ he slowly continued continued his sentence, lowering his head and muttering something hoping Wooyoung won’t hear it. “...and even if he was, I’d be too...“ Sadly, he wasn’t quiet enough, Wooyoung <em>did</em> hear it. “Awwww, are you jealous?~ No need to be, I love you just as much” The shorter enveloped him in his embrace, the latter hugged back. They then noticed the reoccurring vibrations their phones gave off. Right, they just left, the others must be wondering where they are.</p><p>
  <strong> No spamming in this please.</strong>
</p><p><em>me</em>: we’re back!!! Sorry hello</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>S: why is it called no spamming if that’s all you do...</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>YH: so you’re not spamming?</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>S: ahhhhh never said that..</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>JH: by the way, Wooyoung-hyung, you need to come here</p>
</blockquote><em>me</em>:huh why?<blockquote>
  <p>YH: I’m the one with the keys, sorry</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>MG: oh he can just knock, I can open the door!:&gt;</p>
</blockquote><em>me</em>:thank you Mingi, but I’ll go back anyways. What if my other child gets kidnapped on his way to his hang out?!?!<blockquote>
  <p>SH: you didn’t raise these mentally 5 year olds, I did. I also raised you</p>
</blockquote><em>me</em>: hyung, you’re no fun:(( plus, I’m the one giving emotional <em>and</em> physical support
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>YS: in what way are you giving them ‘physical support’?</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>S: (cuddles/hugs=support)</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>YS:that’s what your clinging is supposed to be..! no, I get it, now it makes sense </p>
</blockquote><em>me</em>:.........&gt;:/ anyways<blockquote>
  <p>MG:so- Are you coming now...?</p>
</blockquote><em>me</em>: yes, I’ll be right there^-^<br/>-~♥︎♡︎♥︎~-<p>Yunho looked up as the bell that hung above the little glass door of the shop rang and saw how his two friends stepped in. He immediately made eye contact with San, waving his hand to signal them to come sit at their table. By now Jongho also noticed they arrived and his face lit up with a smile as the two sat down. “It really <em>is</em> fancy in here...” Wooyoung looked around, fascinated by the walls decorated with beautiful paintings of birds and flowers, reaching up and filling the ceiling. “Yes, it seems as they put a lot of work in here. It’s nice..” Jongho responded.<br/>
San picked up a little card laying on the table and inspected it, it was decorated with little paintings of birds and different types of plants, just like the walls. There was a heading, it said “menu” with bold yet little light grey letters and under it were different types of drinks and desserts listed. Wooyoung also becoming interested took a look at it and frowned. “Ah, I really wish I could stay and try one of these...” San looked to his right were Wooyoung was seated. “You <em>could</em> stay-“ “Mingi needs me, Hyung. Plus there’s always a next time and cuddles are always an option.” He stood up and moved his chair back to the table. “Enjoy your day and these delicious little creations, see you later at the dorms!” He waved as he slowly walked backwards to not bump into anyone. They all said goodbye and then turned around to discuss what they were going to order now.<br/>
-~♥︎♡︎♥︎~-</p><p>Mingi jumped up from his bed and rushed to the door when he heard its bell ring. “You’re here!” He laughed as he opened the door, already leaning in for a hug. Wooyoung stopped him, then stepped inside and closed the door.<br/>
The shorter turned back around to a very confused Mingi and explained while taking his jacket off: “Let me come home first. Hello to you too” The shorter looked back up and smiled. “A hug is a welcoming gesture” The latter argued pouting, crossing his arms. “Yes, but you wouldn’t have let me go after that even though I still needed to take off my shoes and my jacket <em>and</em> I couldn’t have resisted your cute charms and wouldn’t have bothered to change either and then who knows the bed could’ve been dirtied.” Wooyoung shrugged as he said the last part, Mingi was not really convinced.<br/>
“Since when do you care about the bed getting a tiny little bit dirty?-“ “Well it’s also uncomfortable cuddling with a jacket an-“ “Seonghwa-hyung told you not to do so.”<br/>
“..........yes. <strong> Anyways</strong> let’s cuddle”</p><p>-~♥︎♡︎♥︎~-</p><p>As soon as Wooyoung sat down on the bed he already had an overexcited little energy ball of Mingi in his lap. “Woah- well that was quick.” The shorter smiled as Mingi was already moving, more or less succeeding in curling himself up to make him smaller. He was sat on Wooyoung’s thighs, them technically facing each other if it wasn’t for him nuzzling his face into Wooyoung’s neck as far as he could. “Mingi-yah, we need to lie down first...” The shorter was now rubbing his back in a soothing way, it was helping with the slight sting he always had but never really paid attention to anymore, since his back pain hasn’t been as serious as it used to be. Mingi nodded, he also wanted to lie down, however..<br/>
“For that, we need to stand up again because we’re sitting on top of the blanket..” He whined. How could his talented, beautiful, super hot and cute at the same time (even though they all are) friend come up with such a horrible idea?!?! He didn’t know how, but what he did know is that he didn’t like that idea. It was the opposite of “in Wooyoung’s embrace” and the opposite of that could never be a good thing for sure.<br/>
Then the younger sighed. “...alright, let’s somehow do this....” He let himself fall down backwards onto the bed, Mingi now fully draped over him. Then, with one hand he grabbed the blanket and tried pulling it out from under where the two were laying. Somehow, this eventually worked and the blanket was freed with some help of Mingi rolling a bit off of Wooyoung (still holding onto him for dear life, of course). They put their legs onto the bed and placed the blanket on top, now it was finally cuddle time.</p><p>-~♥︎♡︎♥︎~-</p><p>Wooyoung’s arms tightened around Mingi’s waist as the taller snuggled into his embrace. His arms were pressed against Wooyoung’s chest, with his hands resting on the latter’s shoulders. They were lying on their sides, the older somehow draped over his friend. As he looked down, Wooyoung noticed that the latter’s breathing evened out and his eyes were closed, but when this usually happened he didn’t want to sleep, just relax. He smiled and closed his eyes too. Mingi was so cute, Wooyoung thought. He noticed that not only did Mingi need this, he did too. It has been a long time they had a cuddle session and now he remembers why he enjoys it as much as he does.<br/>
Mingi felt the same way, he missed it. He felt safe. He felt warm, and loved. “I love you, Wooyoungie..” The younger hummed, then pressed a little kiss on his forehead. “I love you too, baby.” Mingi opened his eyes again and looked up at his member’s face, now also smiling. “Thank you.....can we sleep..?” He whispered. “Yeah, let’s take a nap...” Wooyoung answered. Their breathing slowed down again as they slowly drifted away from their lives, into a dream world far away, holding each other close and not letting go. And the he last thing Mingi knew before he was asleep? That he loved them all so, so much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m a baby Atiny if anyone asks why this might not seem so convincing and realistic, and I just noticed- Wooyoung is shorter than San, right? I think he is but now I’m doubting it. Anyways, In this book (chapter to be exact) Wooyoung is shorter, just a quick note^-^<br/>And another side note: yes I personally think your bed gets dirty if you go in there with your jacket on, I even avoid going in there with anything else but what I wear when I sleep, idk about you but in case anyone asks<br/>Note again: I’m writing this and mingi is such a cutie I can’t- TuT I’m so happy to exist with Ateez it’s such an honour AHHH<br/>Another another note: I should write less notes and more of the story I know and protect mingi at all costs omg I’m so whipped for this man wtf<br/>Note note (ACTUALLY IMPORTANT): in the cuddle scene I decided to leave some of the honorifics away simply to like-.....idk it sounded so..- so <em>wrong</em>, it looked way too long too so I hope no one minds, if you have any ideas on how it might sound better that’s what the comments are there for</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okayyyyy I found out on how to edit this, so quick disclaimer before I forget it:<br/>English is not my first language and I haven’t written a story in a long time, *especially* not in English. You could call me fluent -I mean, at least in my definition of fluent- but I didn’t stop learning it yet. If anything is wrong, any spelling, grammar mistakes or just a word that sounds kind of weird, as always: comments</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>